Sourire caché, sourire parce que c'est toi
by Nodoka997
Summary: C'est si important, le sourire... Ils en ont tous, vrai ou faux, caché ou disparu, honnête ou mesquin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça révèle réellement ? Résumés des OS à l'intérieur.
1. Si grand sourire

Hé hé hé, ça y est, j'ai enfin pu poster... *rire diabolique et victorieux*

Tout d'abord, je vais expliquer un peu en quoi consistera ce recueil d'OS. En fait, au début j'avais écrit un petit truc, comme ça, et je me suis dit : "Tiens, mais ça ressemble presque à un truc à thème, ça !"

Et comme j'étais particulièrement inspirée sur ce "thème" (le sourire), bah j'ai décidé de faire le mien. Toute seule, comme une grande ! *sourire fier* Quoi ? C'est pas si exceptionnel que ça ? *sort*

Bon alors, le résumé ^^

**Résumé :** Trafalgar Law est nerveux. Et alors, il se reçoit de plein fouet ce sourire... /!\ SPOILS JUSQU'À L'EPISODE 629/!\

Donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, ne lisez surtout pas x) Sinon il y a 2-3 allusions aux scans, mais pas assez voyantes pour que ceux qui ne les ont pas lus s'en rendent compte (déjà ceux qui l'ont lu peut-être pas, alors... XD)

Ce coup-ci, je voulais m'essayer à un peu de descriptions, je me demande si c'est réussi ?

Bref, avant que mon blabla ne fasse 3 km de longueur (oups, c'est trop tard !)... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, illuminant quelques nuages qui voguaient tranquillement au gré des brises changeantes.

Insensible à ce spectacle, Trafalagar Law réfléchissait. Par un jeu d'ombres et du lumières particulièrement saisissant, son expression était totalement cachée grâce à son chapeau. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait voir ses sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude, ni le pli qui lui faisait presque un rictus. Son Nodachi nonchalamment posé contre son épaule, il était quasiment impossible de remarquer ses doigts se crisper dessus involontairement, les tatouages sur ses phalanges bougeant imperceptiblement dans un rythme définit par on ne sait quelle logique.

Un tic nerveux agita son pied. Le temps était long. Horriblement long.

Son plan était parfait. Doflamingo allait abandonner son titre de Shichibukai, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant un doute l'oppressait.

Il connaissait bien la fourberie de cet homme. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais Caesar était là, entre ses mains.

Son plan était parfait. Parfait.

** - Hé, Traffy, tu fais quoi ?**

Mouvement de surprise. Bien vite dissimulé par son habituelle expression neutre.

** - Rien de spécial. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.**

** - Hum... Je vois,** répondit Luffy, pas vraiment surpris par cette réponse.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler puis sourit de toutes ses dents et poursuivit :

** - Ça te dis d'aller voir l'aquarium ?**

Law ouvrit la bouche pour refuser... puis la referma. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le temps paraîtrait moins long. L'ex-Shichibukai se leva, faisant presque sauter de joie Luffy.

Mais bien qu'il suivait Mugiwara-ya, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées. Rivées sur Doflamingo, elles refusaient obstinément de changer de direction.

Puis Luffy se retourna vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose.

Et Trafalgar Law n'entendit absolument rien. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce sourire. Un sourire si grand, si chaleureux...

Ses pensées dérivèrent enfin. Vers une conversation qu'il avait oubliée, trop concentré sur son objectif pour s'encombrer de souvenirs pouvant gêner sa réflexion.

_** - Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu utiliser Monkey D. Luffy ?**_

_** - Je l'utilise, hein... Peut-être que c'est lui qui m'utilise.**_

Et en effet, Mugiwara-ya l'avait complètement emprisonné dans sa toile souriante.

Désormais, il représentait bien plus qu'une alliance pirate, bien plus de la volonté du « D. ».

Trafalgar Law fut horrifié en constatant qu'un sentiment un peu trop connu enflait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur se serra. Avec ce sourire, Luffy pouvait le faire rester à ses côtés.

Ses pensées échappèrent totalement à son contrôle et un autre événement vint s'imposer dans sa mémoire.

Le jour où il avait sauvé Mugiwara-ya. Il avait risqué son précieux sous-marin, s'était acharné sur ce corps détruit pendant des heures et des heures. Son équipage avait posé des questions légitimes sur ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

Il avait répondu, comme ça, il ne savait plus quoi. Certainement un truc bidon, puisqu'il n'avait pas compris lui-même tout ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre ce geste. Heureusement que Bepo s'était occupé de calmer le jeu.

Mugiwara-ya était brisé. Et ce sourire qu'il voyait devant lui, tout ce qu'il lui offrait ainsi... Comment le pouvait-il ?

** - Traffy ?**

Ses yeux remontèrent sur un regard interrogatif. Law fut pris de court un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre du fait que ce qu'avait dit Luffy lui était totalement passé au-dessus de la tête.

Un simple petit bruit le sauva. Le bruit d'un journal tombant sur le sol du navire.

Ses yeux redevinrent froids, ses gestes légèrement saccadés. Il écarta sans ménagement les souvenirs inutiles.

Il fallait suivre le plan.

En tournant les talons, Law se mordit les lèvres, contrarié. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse fi de cette boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.


	2. Faux sourire

Et voila un nouvel OS ^^

Je voulais le poster plus tôt (dimanche en fait) mais mon ordi a planté... OUIN ! T^T

Mais bon, je ne suis pas la pour parler de mes malheurs mais pour vous faire partager mon texte :D

**Résumé :** Elle avait le même sourire que lui, le même... Et pourtant...

Bon alors cette fois-aussi je parle de plan et je suppose que cet OS peut se lire en parallèle de **Trahison**, mais j'ai peur que justement, il s'en rapproche trop... Vous en pensez quoi ceux qui l'ont lu ?

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

** - Le plan est prêt.**

Crocodile se retourna. En face de lui se tenait Miss All Sunday, souriante comme d'habitude. Le Shichibukaï se s'y trompa pas. Ce sourire, il le connaissait trop bien. Il avait le même, après tout. Il se contenta de répondre :

** - Très bien.**

Avant de retourner à la contemplation de ce que serait bientôt son nouveau royaume. Arabasta. Ce paysage lui correspondait parfaitement avec ses plaines de sable sans fin et son soleil de plomb.

Miss All Sunday ouvrit la porte, le laissant de nouveau seul. Et comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il se savait tranquille, Crocodile abandonna son visage grave, ses yeux devenant plus mélancoliques au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Un visage revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Alors, lorsqu'il fut tellement ailleurs que plus aucun bruit ne l'atteignait, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir apparaître Miss All Sunday.

Robin. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle à ses côtés désormais ? Combien de fois avait-elle été bien plus utile que les autres, combien de fois il avait essayé de percer ses véritable émotions à travers son sourire, sans succès...

L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux de glace, impossible de lui enlever son sourire calculateur.

Un élan de culpabilité le traversa. Lui-même avait créé ce monstre souriant, et quelque part, il le regrettait un peu. Il ne pouvait plus voir la Robin d'avant. Elle était Miss All Sunday, celle qui était primordiale à son plan si souvent réfléchi et remis en cause.

Elle était le pion et la reine.

Elle était sa faiblesse et sa force.

Celle qui pouvait l'élever comme celle qui pouvait le faire sombrer.

Et abruti comme il était, il n'avait rien fait pour se défaire de son emprise, était devenu dépendant de cette femme, accro à son sourire.

Son sourire, oh oui, son sourire... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Un rictus haineux lui tordit la bouche.

_Quand me trahiras-tu ?_


	3. Sourire disparu

Alors... Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre... Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ^^

**[Début des lamentations]** Mon ordi portable a planté ! C'était d'un compliqué quand j'ai entendu l'informaticien m'en parler... Virus, problèmes entre les différents systèmes, infection totale du serveur... Je vous explique pas l'horreur ! Et ce qui fait mal, c'est le prix... Ouah, 85 € dans les dents ! (et encore, mon papounet chéri (XD) en paye une petite partie). Donc déjà, je me résous à perdre cet argent que, même si je ne l'avait pas utilisé, j'aurais pu voir briller de mille feux sous mes yeux gourmands... (Vénale, moi ? Vous vous trompez de personne XD) Mais c'est pas fini ! Ma carte réseau m'a lâché ! Vous savez, la pièce interne qu'est indispensable à votre ordi si vous voulez aller sur internet et qui coûte LA PEAU DU CUL ! Bah c'est ça :3 On a trouvé un autre moyen qui coûte moins cher, mais BIM ! Encore 30 € dans les dents ! Je vais pouvoir dire adieu à mon argent de poche pendant deux mois... Ah, quel malheur, quelle déchéance, quel...** [Fin des lamentations]**

QUOI, déjà ?! XD

Le truc qui fait déjà un énorme bloc qui donne PAS DU TOUT envie de lire, surtout de la part de cette chianlie d'auteure qu'arrête pas de nous raconter sa vie... x)

Bref, si je m'attelais à vous parler un peu de cet OS ?

**Résumé :** Tout le monde a un sourire... Tout le monde ? Non, vous vous trompez... Il y a une personne qui en est démunie, une personne que vous connaissez bien... Un certain squelette...

Alors, pour tout vous dire, j'ai écrit ceci d'une traite, et j'en reste très dubitative. Même à moi il me paraît très bizarre. En plus j'utilise Chopper et Brook, alors pour l'IC c'est pas gagné...

Mais bon ! Désolée de vous avoir soûlé avec mes lamentations (vous pourrez passer la prochaine fois... XD Quoi ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ?) et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos ressentis ! (Toi aussi, MogowKo !)

Ah, en passant ! J'espère que tu appréciera aussi, MlleLauChan, et Nyrdann, j'attends toujours tes reviews ! :P

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**-**** Qu'y a-t-il, Chopper-san ?**

Le petit renne poussa un cri surpris et vint à pas lents vers Brook, penaud de s'être fait remarquer (ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas très difficile).

** - Désolé...** marmonna-t-il, contrit.

** - Yohohohohoho ! Je ne t'en veux pas, voyons.**

Le médecin se détendit.

** - Donc,** continua le squelette, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Chopper leva un instant les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire un peu gêné.

** - Non, c'est juste que... Je me posais une question toute bête.**

Comme Brook l'encourageait d'un geste à poursuivre, le petit renne se lança :

** - Je me demandais comment était ton sourire, quand... quand tu avais un corps. Parce que, tu vois, c'est important quand même, le sourire, et donc j'observais ta structure osseuse pour faire des hypothèses et...**

Il se tut, effrayé d'avoir commis un impair devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon. Il se détourna, de lui et dit d'une voix désolée :

** - Pardon si je t'ai...**

Il fut coupé par une voix nostalgique.

** - Mon sourire, hein... Hé bien, je dirais qu'il ressemblait à celui de Luffy.**

Le médecin s'arrêta. Et répondit d'un regard rêveur :

** - Le sourire de Luffy est le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu.**

** - Yohohohohoho ! C'est vrai. Mais le mien était aussi joyeux que le sien. Après tout, le premier rôle du musicien est de remonter le moral de son équipage, alors il faut y croire.**

** - Y croire ? **releva Chopper, perplexe.

** - Croire en des jours meilleurs alors que tout semble perdu. Croire qu'on peut trouver son corps alors qu'on le recherche désespérément depuis tant d'années...**

Le médecin n'osa pas interrompre Brook. Ce n'était pas souvent que le musicien était aussi sérieux, et Chopper se sentit flatté de cette marque de confiance.

Il se tourna vers le ciel étoilé. D'après le docteur Hiluluk, chaque étoile était une vie qu'un jour, une personne avait sauvée. Le vieillard lui avait offert cette espoir alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, et même si son but était de faire voir les fleurs de cerisier à ses patients, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'il avait créé des étoiles. Cette phrase avait su l'aider aussi, à sa manière.

** - Yohohohohoho ! Je crois que je me suis égaré.**

Chopper sourit. Tout comme Brook, il venait de remonter loin dans ses souvenirs.

** - Brook...**

** - Oui ?**

** - Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux.**

Le squelette ne parut pas comprendre.

** - Le fruit du démon que tu as mangé... **expliqua Chopper,** il te fait représenter l'espoir. Tu as ressuscité, Brook ! C'est fantastique !**

** - Yohohohohoho ! J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un me sauve avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité, tu sais.**

Chopper considéra son compagnon un instant. Était-il possible que le musicien regrette la chance qui lui avait été offerte ? Après tout, songea Chopper, ça pouvait aussi être vu comme une malédiction... Soudain il s'exclama :

** - Ça y est !**

Voyant Brook perdu, il reprit :

** - Je le vois ! Ton sourire aussi porteur d'espoir que celui de Luffy !**

Le petit renne partit aussitôt, tout heureux d'avoir eu la réponse à sa question.

** - Mon sourire, hein...** murmura le squelette.

Le reste de la nuit fut mélodieux, coupé par quelques « Yohohohoho ! » mélancoliques. Alors que le musicien caressait doucement les cordes de son violon, les étoiles contemplaient avec mépris l'être qui n'avait pu être sauvé mais restait tout de même sur la mer.

Il n'était qu'un squelette déchu, privé de son sourire, condamné pendant si longtemps à errer dans la solitude.

Il n'était qu'un squelette heureux, oscillant entre le monde de la vie et de la mort, riant devant la Faucheuse qui l'effleurait de ses doigts maudits.


	4. Sourire caché

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Résumé :** Zoro a plusieurs sourires... Mais le plus sincère n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit. Zoro/Robin

Alors, bah faut croire que j'étais inspirée, celui-là je l'ai écrit d'une traite. La fin n'est pas celle à laquelle je pensais au départ, mais ce sentiment m'a l'air plutôt approprié. Pour une fois je suis assez contente de moi ^^

Et vous ? Vous aimez, vous me jetez des pierres, vous vous en foutez ? ^^

Au fait, Nyrdann, j'attends ENCORE tes reviews ! xP Et j'ai commencé Sword Art Online (j'en suis au 8 ^^), et t'avais raison, c'est génial ! :D

J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement Mogowko et Kurokarakuri, merci de votre soutien, il me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami goûtait à la chaleur de l'eau avec délice, sentant ses épaules se décontracter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Ça faisait tellement de bien... Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, détendue. Bientôt, la navigatrice se laissa glisser doucement, ignorant les cris de l'équipage non loin.

Nami ferma les yeux, ouvrant seulement un œil lorsqu'elle entendit Robin entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que silence, les deux femmes appréciant à sa juste valeur la tranquillité du lieu.

La rousse sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit :

** - Tu veux crever, Ero-cook ?!**

Bientôt les sons s'éloignèrent, mais le silence apaisant avait disparu. Le besoin de parler se fit bientôt ressentir, mais la navigatrice ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Une idée lui vint. Après tout, c'était de la faute de Zoro si elle voulait discuter, il pouvait bien être le sujet de conversation.

** - Dis, Robin ?**

** - Hum ?**

** - Tu penses quoi...**

Elle allait dire « de Zoro », mais ça risquait d'être mal interprété. Nami se rattrapa de justesse et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- … **du sourire de Zoro ?**

D'où lui était venue cette question-bateau, au juste ? L'historienne parut aussi surprise qu'elle, mais lui répondit néanmoins :

** - Eh bien... C'est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Tu veux parler de quel sourire, au juste ?**

** - De quel sourire ? **interrogea la navigatrice, perplexe.

** - Oui, lequel. Zoro en a plusieurs, alors...**

** - Plusieurs ? **répéta de nouveau bêtement Nami.

** - Oui, il y a celui qu'il affiche pour déstabiliser un adversaire, il y a le sourire narquois, celui qu'il n'aborde qu'à côté de Luffy...**

La rousse haussa un sourcil. Zoro avait autant de sourires différents ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sourire narquois... N'était-ce pas celui que lui avait servi Zoro lorsqu'il avait découvert sa « trahison » avec Arlong ? Sans faire attention, Nami se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

** - Alors, le sourire narquois, ce serait celui qu'il utilise quand il ne sait pas quelle expression adopter, hein...**

Robin rit doucement.

** - C'est fort possible.**

La navigatrice se mit à se remémorer lentement toutes les fois où elle avait vu l'épéiste sourire. Le constat fut rapide.

** - Celui qu'il a en présence de Luffy est le plus sincère.**

De nouveau, Robin se mit à rire. Mais cette fois son ton paraissait légèrement plus amer... Ou il ne s'agissait que d'une impression ?

** - Ce n'est pas le seul à être vraiment sincère.**

La roue eut une moue perplexe. Alors, quel autre sourire était aussi vrai ?

** - Celui qu'il a quand il se bat parfois ?** demanda Nami, curieuse.

** - Non. Il en a un autre, qu'il arbore seulement quand il se croit seul...**

La navigatrice retint son souffle, se gardant bien d'interrompre l'historienne.

** - Un sourire mélancolique, chargé de promesses... Quand il fait celui-là, il serre toujours très fort Wadô Ichimonji...**

Robin se tut brusquement. Elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Nami et, un instant, eut l'air perdue. Cependant elle se reprit bien vite et dit :

** - J'ai bien profité.**

Elle se leva prestement et se sécha, laissant en plan une navigatrice éberluée. Était-il possible que Robin... ?

.

Zoro dormait paisiblement, souriant sans le savoir d'un air nostalgique.

** - Kuina... **souffla-t-il.

Tout près, si près, un œil l'observait furtivement, brillant et douloureux.

Comment lutter... ?


	5. Sourire paternel

Coucou ! Et voilà un nouvel OS de posté ^^ Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur Smoker... J'en profite pour parler à deux personnes en particulier... Déjà, Linaelle, ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas le ZoSan ;) Ensuite, MogowKo, j'espère que tu appréciera suffisamment cette fic pour reviewer :)

**Résumé :** Smoker ne sourit jamais. Ou plutôt... Son sourire est un peu trop gênant pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le montrer à n'importe qui...

Bon, je l'avoue moi-même, c'est très bizarre. En plus au début j'avais imaginé un scénario différent mais finalement j'ai changé d'idée en cour de route et je suis partie sur l'histoire qui suit.

Et puis le Marine que j'ai mis en interaction avec Tashigi est trop impliqué pour n'être qu'un perso lambda, mais avec trop peu de personnalité pour être un OC. Bref, il est bizarre (et, peut-être me direz-vous, raté T^T).

Enfin, je vous annonce dès maintenant avec regrets que n'étant absolument pas disponible de tout le week-end, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour mon prochain OS. Désolée !

Et enfin... Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

L'épéiste sortit de la brume dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son premier réflexe fut de s'exclamer :

** - Désolée !**

Avant de sortir complètement de son sommeil et d'apercevoir le Marine du G-5 qui essayait, depuis longtemps déjà à en juger par son expression soulagée, de la réveiller.

** - Je m'étais... assoupie ? **murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle se sentait pourtant bien juste avant de sombrer... Quelque chose clochait.

** - Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Marine expliqua, légèrement embarrassé :

** - On a été surpris par une odeur et, avant qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit, la moitié s'était déjà assoupie à même le pont. Évidemment Smoker-san a pris les choses en main. Il a donné quelques baffes aux Marines endormis pour les réveiller, nous a chargé du reste et a sauté sur la bateau pirate qui nous attaquait. On a voulu le suivre, mais il nous a dit de rester sur le navire et de vous informer de la situation...**

D'où le masque qui déformait la voix du jeune Marine et qui obscurcissait le champ de vision de Tashigi.

Il s'agissait de masques à gaz...

Tashigi fit le point sur la situation actuelle. En cas d'attaque elle pourrait aider à défendre le navire, mais Smoker-san n'était pas là.

** - Depuis combien de temps cela s'est-il passé ?**

** - Depuis un peu moins d'un quart-d'heure !**

Un quart-d'heure, hein... Ça commençait à faire un peu long.

** - Smoker-san a-t-il donné d'autres instructions en cas d'imprévu ?**

** - Non, Tashigi-san. Il se comportait étrangement, d'ailleurs. Il a sourit d'un air confiant et il a dit qu'il comptait sur vous en cas de problème.**

La jeune épéiste se sentit un peu perdue.

** - En quoi son comportement était-il étrange ?**

** - Hé bien, il ne sourit pas si souvent que ça, Tashigi-san...**

Elle se leva tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Smoker-san souriait, tout de même !

Il était vrai que son sourire se faisait rare, mais de là à ce que ses hommes s'en étonnent ?

Soudainement un détail la frappa. Il était vrai qu'elle avait vu sourire le fumeur... mais jamais en présence des autres Marines. Pour quelle raison, au juste ? Parce qu'il voulait conserver son image ?

Mais alors dans ce cas... Pourquoi lui sourire à elle ? Certes, elle n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits, mais si on suivait cette logique, Smoker perdait de sa crédibilité.

** - Pourquoi ne sourire qu'à moi... ? **murmura-t-elle.

** - Ah si, Tashigi-san ! **s'écria le Marine qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle. **Je me souviens maintenant ! Je l'ai vu sourire, une fois...**

** - Ah oui ? **rebondit-elle immédiatement, intriguée.

** - Oui, c'était il y a un bout de temps déjà... **répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Je me souviens que je m'étais fait une réflexion sur son sourire...**

** - Laquelle ?**

** - Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, Tashigi-san, mais je suis papa. Deux petits garçons adorables... Bref, **reprit-il en rougissant, **ce que je veux dire, ce que j'ai eu l'impression que Smoker-san avait le même sourire qu'un père lorsqu'il voit son enfant grandir.**

Un père ? Cela voudrait dire que Smoker-san la considérait comme sa fille ? Très embarrassée, la jeune épéiste ne put s'empêcher de réprimer complètement le sourire qui lui montait au visage. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait enfler tellement la joie enfantine qu'elle ressentait à cette révélation était grande.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère, mais sa passion pour les katanas provenait indubitablement de son père. Malheureusement la famille était pauvre, et ils avaient tout dépensé pour lui donner les meilleures chances possibles lors de son entrée dans la Marine. Ils étaient morts peu de temps après, alors que la jeune fille avait une dizaine d'années.

Elle se souvenait encore des yeux de son père, de ses grandes mains qu'il posait affectueusement sur sa tête, et de son sourire...

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, il était en effet possible que le sourire de Smoker-san ressemble à celui-là. La même sécurité et le même espoir se lisaient dans cette marque de confiance.

** - Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu sourire ainsi ? **demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

** - Euh... **réfléchit-il en se grattant la tête,** il me semble que c'était lorsque vous vous étiez trouvée à l'infirmerie, suite à un combat particulièrement rude contre un pirate qui possédait un katana de renom.**

Ce jour-là... Ce jour-là, elle avait récupéré le katana tant convoité avant de littéralement s'écrouler de fatigue dans les bras de Smoker-san. Le seul souvenir qui lui revenait ensuite, c'était de s'être réveillée seule dans un lit de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard.

L'homme-fumée aurait donc pris la peine de la veiller ? Non, pas moyen... Pourtant, l'hypothèse semblait plus que probable.

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix que tout le monde sur le navire connaissait.

** - Pfff, c'était des minables ! Il m'a fallu moins de 20 minutes pour tous les mettre à terre.**

** - Smoker-san !** s'écria Tashigi, n'apercevant pas le regard réjoui du Marine qui l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

Soudain elle trébucha, ne put se rattraper et tomba... dans les bras de Smoker-san (ça commençait à faire vieille rengaine, songea-t-elle un instant, confuse).

** - Idiote, fais attention ! **grogna Smoker en la remettant droite.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit :

** - Excusez-moi !**

Et elle le vit. Son sourire. De nouveau une joie d'enfant remonta à la surface. Oui, pas de doute, c'était ce sourire. Ce sourire qui, en cet instant précis, lui disait : « C'est pas grave. »

Encore une fois, aucun autre Marine ne vit ce sourire...

Sauf peut-être un, qui avait hâte de voir à quel point ses fils étaient devenus forts.


	6. Sourire spécial

Enfin, Linaelle, ENFIN ! J'ai posté le ZoSan que tu attendais tant ^^ J'ai fait exprès de ne pas te répondre pour que tu aies la surprise avec cet OS-là :D

Bon, par contre, j'avoue que... Je ne me trouve pas douée sur ce coup-là. Ca doit être ma 3-4ème tentative, et là je me suis dit "Bon allez je poste, sinon je vais jamais le faire". Donc vraiment désolée si ça te déçoit T^T En plus c'est très court... Bref, tu verras par toi-même.

Ensuite, Mogowko, je sais que tu es là même si tu ne postes pas de review, que tu me suis et que tu aimes ce que je fais (enfin... Je crois XD), et ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment encourageant. Merci de me soutenir, je t'adore ! °^°

Et j'en profite pour te remercier également, Jujulamiss, comme tu es en Guest je te le dis directement. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! :D

Bref, résumé, maintenant...

**Résumé :** Pfff, décidément, il n'y arrivait pas, à voir ce foutu sourire scotché sur son visage comme ça... Mais... Minute ! C'est quoi ce sourire qu'a rien à voir avec le précédent...? ZoSan

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pitié, ne sortez pas ces tomates de ce sac... NOOOOOONNN !

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Si éclatant... Oui, c'était de cette manière qu'on pouvait qualifier le sourire de Sanji. Ou trop niais, au choix. Ou trop abruti. Ou trop plein d'illusions. Ou peut-être trop naïf. Trop amoureux, lorsqu'il virevoltait autour de ses mellorines.

En tout cas, Zoro ne l'aimait pas, son sourire. Il était trop de tout ça, et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose... Ce petit quelque chose en plus qui le dérangeait. Comme si en plus d'être agaçant, ce sourire, ce foutu sourire, avait quelque chose de faux. Comme si le blond se forçait un peu, comme si son sourire était plus un masque qu'autre chose.

Et bon sang, ça l'énervait de remarquer tout ça juste en le regardant, ça l'énervait d'être énervé ! Rageur, il tourna les talons en marmonnant. Il était venu dans la cuisine pour une bouteille de rhum, mais il reviendrait plus tard. Là, pas la peine de commencer une dispute s'il savait qu'au final il se retrouverait en tort à cause de ses sautes d'humeur.

** - Oï, pourquoi tu te casses, Marimo ?**

Arrêt dans sa marche – en fait, presque sa course tant son pas était rapide. Poings qui se crispent. Tête qui se tourne – à peine.

** - Ç****a te regarde pas, ero-cook. Je fais ce que je veux.**

** - Si tu le prends comme ça, laisse tomber, tête d'algue.**

Et le cuisinier partit. Tout simplement.

** - Merde ! **jura le sabreur.

Forcément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours aussi agressif avec le blond. Toujours, comme une espèce de barrière, une espèce de défense, un espèce de mur.

** - Putain de merde !**

Tout à coup il se figea dans le prochain juron qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et grogna :

** - Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?**

Sanji sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

** - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire qui te ressemble pas du tout ?**

C'était presque un sourire de prédateur... À donner certains frissons à l'épéiste – mais pas des frissons de peur, loin de là.

** - C'est juste qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que toi, il faut savoit innover, **murmura le cuisinier tout en s'approchant de quelques pas.

D'instinct le sabreur recula.

** - T'es trop près ! **balança-t-il, hargneux.

De nouveau ce sourire, ce sourire si loin de _l'autre_ sourire, un sourire qui rendait l'épéiste toute chose. Et bordel, c'était pas son genre d'être "toute chose" !

** - Ah là là... Si inssaisissable. Tu ressembles à une bête sauvage, tu sais. Toujours sur tes gardes, toujours avec une distance de sécurité, toujours méfiant.**

Et sans crier gare Sanji s'approcha de nouveau de Zoro, plus proche encore cette fois. Et l'épéiste recula une nouvelle fois, se heurtant à un mur un peu trop vite à son goût.

** - Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une vraie bête sauvage ! **se moqua presque Sanji.

Le blond n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Le sabreur se raidit. Trop près, trop près... Il était trop près !

** - Au fait, comment tu le trouves, le sourire qui s'adresse à toi et seulement à toi ?**

_Bien trop dangereux... Et bien trop séduisant._

** - Je n'ai pas d'avis particulier.**

Et là, le cuisinier éclata franchement de rire.

** - Je savais pas que quand t'étais troublé tu pouvais être aussi mauvais menteur, Marimo !**

Ledit surnom, au lieu d'énerver l'épéiste, le troubla davantage. Sa voix était trop différente, trop caressante, trop enivrante, et son effet était multiplié par dix avec ce foutu sourire vraiment déstabilisant.

Puis Zoro perdit, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les pédales. Il ramena avec force la nuque du blond contre son torse et apposa sur ses lèvres un baiser fougueux. Sanji en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche et taquiner sa langue, joueur.

Puis en une seconde l'échange fut interrompu, le cuisinier recula, s'éloignant de quelques mètres du sabreur. _Ma distance de sécurité idéale_, songea-t-il, étonné.

** - Je ne suis pas trop près là, non ?**

Évidemment, s'il lui faisait ce sourire-là...

** - Abruti, t'es trop loin !**

Et en un grand pas il combla la distance qui les séparaient.

** - Tu l'as depuis combien de temps, ce sourire ?**

** - Depuis longtemps, Marimo, depuis assez longtemps. Mais c'est quand même bien mieux de te prendre par surprise...**

Zoro soupira. Ça l'énervait bien plus maintenant, mais apparemment il était devenu accro.


End file.
